The Titan in the Temple of Sun
New York City, USA Casterwill elder Focauld is under attack by Kiel's deadly Blood Spirals. Dante and the Huntik team are sent to the Cloisters to rescue him. In the heat of battle, Sophie is forced to prove herself to the surly Focauld, saving everyone. However, Focauld is too stubborn to welcome Sophie into the Casterwill family secrets. Synopsis Dante, Lok, Den, and Sophie meet with the Huntik Council. The Casterwill Elder, Teien, asks them to find and activate the Blue Star to signify the meeting of Casterwill Elders. Lok activates the signal as Dante and Sophie hold off Kiel, but Kiel reveals he was the one who destroyed her home when she was young. Synopsis ;The Forest Dante, Sophie and Lok venture through the forest looking for Den , who has been captured by the Blood Spirals. Lok thinks that he may have gotten lost, but Dante realises they are being hunted as Marduk and Kiel watch from above. Meanwhile, Rassimov speaks with the the main members of the Blood Spiral, Shauna, Wind, and Tantras, saying that the events towards their goals have been set in motion. On the longest the night of the year, the world shall burn, leaving only the faithful Blood Spirals. Shauna loses her temper, but Rassimov releases a burst of energy, both holding her back and reassuring her. ;Finding Den Cherit spots the temple, but Lok is more worried about Den. However, Sophie realizes that Dante has also disappeared. They both see the two Blood Spirals that are watching them from a tree. Kiel and Marduk appear with a helpless Den. But Dante is right above them. Kiel tries to use Rippleburst, but Dante evades it with Touchram. Cherit removes Den's gag, and he escapes with Dragonfist, beating down Marduk at the same time. Everyone is surprised, as no one ever taught him the spell. One of the Casterwill Hunters summons a Harlekin, while Dante responds with Metagolem. Metagolem covers their exit. All of them use Nimblefire, escapng down the cliff. The Blood Spirals follow, but are defeated. Lok uses Kipperin to attack, and Marduk traps Metagolem with Bristlebind. Kiel finishes him off with Enderflame. However, the Huntik team escapes. ;The Temple In the forest, the whole team remembers their previous meeting with the Huntik Foundation Council. Teien told them to activate the Blue Star. Marduk's Midnight Rook spies on them as the team finally arrives at the temple, only to be ambushed by Kiel and Marduk once again. Lok and Sophie venture into the temple, while Dante and Den fight the Blood Spirals. Lok summons Springer to search for hidden locks. He reveals a secret room full of blue fireworks. Den comes in to warn Lok and Sophie about the ambush. They all head out. Dante insists all three of them activate the Blue Star, while he fights the Blood Spirals. Kiel sends out Balenpyre. Sophie decides to head back, much to Lok's dismay. ;Summoning of Quetzalcoatl Dante summons Elf King Oberon to stop Kiel. Kiel tries to enter the temple, but is stopped by Sophie's Boltflare. Sophie summons Enfluxion, a gift from Teien. Kiel responds with Volcana. Lok ignites the small blue monument, revealing a pit. Kiel creates a circle of fire around Sophie. Kiel reveals that he was the one who killed Sophie's parents. Lok and Den start to throw the blue powder in the pit after Lok realizes they have to create a huge blue bonfire, but are ambushed by Marduk. While Lok takes care of him, Den continues to throw in the powder. When Lok and Marduk fall into the pit, Marduk is blasted away as Lok is lifted up into the sky, summoning Quetzalcoatl, who flies up to become the Blue Star. The whole Casterwill family looks up in pleasure as it joins the Red Comet in the sky while Sophie hugs Lok in joy, stating that the Blue Star marked the start of the real battle against the Blood Spiral. Gallery S2E38_Kiel_Den_Marduk.png|Kiel and Marduk take Den hostage S2E38_Dante_Kiel_Rippleburst_Touchram.png|Dante uses Touchram to counter Kiel's Rippleburst S2E38_Metagolem_Dante_4.png|Dante calls on Metagolem to cover the team's exit S2E38_Dante_Slipsnare.png|The team race down the side of the cliff while Dante uses Slipsnare S2E38_Harlekin_Metagolem_3.png|Harlekin and Metagolem fight S2E38_Lok_Kipperin_Den_2.png|Lok and Powerbonded Kipperin save Den S2E38_Sophie_Huntik_Council.png|One week earlier, Sophie addresses the Huntik Foundation Council S2E38_Dante_Kiel_Balenpyre_Casterwill_Hunters.png|Dante holds off the Blood Spiral S2E38_Kiel_Volcana_Sophie_Enfluxion.png|Enfluxion protects Sophie from Kiel and Volcana S2E38_Marduk_Den_Cherit_Springer.png|Marduk tries to stop Den, Cherit and Springer but accidentally sends the blue powder everywhere S2E38_Balenpyre_Elf_King_Oberon_2.png|Elf King Oberon battles Balenpyre S2E38_Quetzalcoatl_Lok_2.png|Lok summons Quetzalcoatl, activating the Blue Star 2 10 38